1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to a baton carrier or scabbard for holding an expandable baton on the belt of law enforcement personnel as part of the official issue equipment and is specifically directed to a baton carrier for holstering an expandable baton in either the expanded or retracted condition.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Expandable batons are used primarily by law enforcement officers and security personnel. Typically expandable batons have a cylindrical handle and one or more telescoping cylindrical shafts that can be nested inside the larger handle when the baton is retracted. When an expandable baton is fully extended it usually locks in the extended position, and can be retracted only by sharply striking the end of the baton with an axial blow.
Batons come in various sizes. In particular, the diameter of the baton handle and the diameter of the telescoping shafts can vary. Usually a blunt, enlarged tip is located at the outer end of the innermost telescoping shaft of the expanded baton.
Baton carriers, or scabbards, are typically designed to be clipped to the belt of a person carrying a baton, and provides a sheath for stowing the baton in an at ready position. A baton carrier should be designed so that a baton cannot be inadvertently released from the carrier, or be taken by an adversary. It is thus important that baton carriers positively secure the baton within the carrier, while at the same time providing for a quick release of the baton for authorized use.
Typically, the carriers or scabbards of the prior art require that the baton be fully retracted for placement within the carrier. In some applications, it would be desirable to be able to store a baton both when it is retracted and when it is expanded. In most circumstances it is convenient for the baton to be retracted because a retracted baton is compact and permits generally unrestricted movement by the wearer. However, in certain applications, such as riot control operations and the like, it may be preferred to stow the baton in the expanded position. Also, it may be impractical to collapse the baton particularly where a hard surface is not available for striking the required sharp axial blow, such as in grassy fields or in marine operations such as in inflatable boats. Under these and similar circumstances, it would be desirable to be able to properly holster or stow the baton and to quickly withdraw the baton from the carrier both when it is expanded and when it is retracted, utilizing a single carrier.
Since all expandable batons do not have the same dimensions, it would also be desirable that a baton carrier be readily adapted to accommodate any of a number of various configurations.
To date, there are no known baton carriers or scabbards that consistently meet the above criteria. Therefore, there remains a need for a baton carrier that will accommodate a variety of batons while at the same time maintaining each of the batons properly in the carrier, permitting the baton to be readily stowed in either the expanded or retracted position.